


Ni en esta vida ni en las siguientes

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Español, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Movie .:. A Robert Callaghan el recuerdo de Tadashi lo atormenta… y lo salva .:. Insinuación Calladashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ni en esta vida ni en las siguientes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MJHayden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJHayden/gifts).



> Con dedicatoria especial a M.J. Hayden con quien me espera el infierno mientras shippeamos lo que nos da la gana :'D

A un mes de estar en prisión, Robert Callaghan tenía que confesar que el peor momento del día era ese reconocible pero casi inexistente momento entre la vigilia y el sueño. Ese instante que siempre, y cada noche desde que fue encarcelado, le traía a su memoria las dos palabras que más torturaban su alma y su conciencia, pero que tanto necesitaba para poder dormir.

"Profesor Callaghan."

Lo peor: las escuchaba con absoluta claridad, como si hubieran sido pronunciadas hace apenas unas horas, con la entonación y timbre del muchacho que se las había dicho tantas veces en los meses previos a su condena.

Era irónico, y hasta sacrílego de su parte que su alma descansara al recordar las afectivas palabras de ese joven muchacho cuya entera existencia giraba alrededor de los demás; existencia que el mismo Robert había terminado, pues fue él, -de manera involuntaria y egoísta- el arquitecto de la muerte del chico. Razón más que suficiente para quitarle todo derecho que tenía de presumir de haberse relacionado, interactuando, conocido, apreciado…. y en general, haber formado parte de la vida de quien alguna vez fue Tadashi Hamada.

¡Oh si! Era toda una disputa moral a la que se enfrentaba Robert Callaghan cada mañana después de soñar con escenarios imaginarios donde el chico seguía vivo, y él dándole clases.

¿Podían culparlo? ¿Acaso era un crimen añorar un irrealidad donde la rabia, la agonía y el sufrimiento no existían? En aquel plano no era más que un viejo profesor que sonreía al ver las peripecias de su joven y brillante alumno, porque, siendo honestos ¿quién no sonreía ante la presencia de Tadashi Hamada? El joven ingeniero era una especie de antídoto ante toda la negatividad que parecía albergar el mundo. A Robert Callaghan le bastaba con verlo desvivirse en su proyecto para creer que aún había algo bueno en el mundo, que la raza humana tenía esperanzas por tener a personas tan maravillosas como el japonés. Y cuando lo llamaba… oírlo decir su nombre con tanta urgencia, necesidad y admiración hacía que algo en su pecho se inflara, se girara casi de inmediato y lo recibiera atento a todos sus cuestionamientos. Porque, ¿cómo podría negarle algo a Tadashi? El chico estaba sediento de conocimientos, necesitado de una guía y de alguien que creyera en él con la misma intensidad con la que creía en la humanidad.

Ser esa persona era un honor, el honor más grande al que Robert Callaghan pudo haber aspirado. Y sólo hasta ahora, en sus horas más oscuras fue capaz de entender que haber sido el pilar de un joven con tanto futuro sería la bendición y su castigo de por vida.

Porque mientras sus demonios cobraban vida todas las noches, recordándole lo que había hecho y todas y cada una de las personas que perdió en su descenso en aquella espiral de odio y venganza. Su mente, en un intento desesperado de mantenerlo cuerdo le susurraba su nombre como un antídoto… como caricias en su alma, llenando sus sueños de recuerdos de la vez en la que Tadashi creyó en él, y logró verlo como el hombre más maravilloso que nunca sería.


End file.
